Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler
'Amy Farrah Fowler '''was the deuteragonist of seasons 4 and 5- of ''The Big Bang Theory until she eventually became one of the main characters. In the climax of season 3, Howard and Rajesh signed up Sheldon to a dating website, answering all questions like he does and as so, Amy or "the female Sheldon" was produced. At first Sheldon and Amy considered procreation as they needed to pass along their genes. However, after a disaster with Penny, he is blackmailed into not doing so. When Amy was introduced, she was considered insufferable because of her condescending, arrogant and self-centered personality. However, as she began to spend time with her "besties" Penny and Bernadette she became more humanized in a word and became less patient with Sheldon and more abrasive to the point where she forced any chance to remove their relationship along immediately. After years of waiting, she finally terminates their relationship at the end of series 8. She is portrayed by Mayim Blaik. Personality When first introduced in the series, Amy was equivalent of a "female Sheldon". She was extremely narcissistic, condescending and obnoxious and shared many of the eccentric traits Sheldon did. An obvious one is arrogance, she looked down on virtually anybody, including Howard, an MIT engineer whom she treated like a simpleton and Sheldon's work in physics, claiming that her line of neurobiology was superior. Amy was blatantly inconsiderate and insensitive, lacking any sort of social boundaries to the point where Amy and Sheldon forced Penny go on their date where they fully discussed her sex life and number of romantic partners in full right in front of her. She normally tended to reminisce about her tragic past in a clandestine voice such as how she spent an entire night getting her tonsils removed and the only company she had was an Albanian boy who died mid way into the night. Unlike Sheldon however, Amy did not share the avail to avoid touch with another human being; an example was during a slumber party where she engaged in "harmless lesbianism" with Penny. She also considers Sheldon's love for comic books and other fictional memorabilia to be a waste of time for one of the most brilliant minds of the century, however he always ignored this. Over time, as she begun spending more time with Penny and Bernadette, she became infected by them, turning into more of a "girly" girl. Amy became a better person and a lot nicer. Amy became noticeably more abrasive, especially while trying to achieve the slightest level of intimacy with her boyfriend, Sheldon. It's revealed that Amy's hobbies are playing her harp, medieval writing, medieval poems and medieval literature. She has low self-esteem and is the main reason why no one wants to date her. She is being alone and had no friends since she was born to grad school. Her Mom is been mentioned a few times and talked about her, they always had an estrange relationship. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Wise Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Genius Category:Article stubs Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Anti Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Unwanted